


Half Blood

by PandaxoxoDragon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Adventures, Demigods, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Slow Build, The seven have a strong bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaxoxoDragon/pseuds/PandaxoxoDragon
Summary: Seven young half blood’s, or in the technical terms, Demigods, get together and form a beautiful friendship that nobody would ever have expected. They’re all different, but their bond is strong. They have adventures together and of course fall in love along the way, with a few fights along the way here and there. Come along for the journey of the seven Demigods that changed everyone’s views on what true friendship really was.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 18





	1. Character Guide/Chapter One

Mark Tuan - Descendant of Aphrodite. He’s quiet and keeps mostly to himself, unlike his nine cousins who flaunt their beauty. He hates getting hit on everywhere he goes and doesn’t find love to be any good. He had only met Aphrodite once when he found out what he truly was, and didn’t find any joy in it since he was basically the descendent of the most desired goddess.

Gift: Feeling emotions

Im Jaebum - Descendant of Ares. He has quite the temper, like Ares. But he has learned to keep himself in check once he had learned what he was. Although he shares the same traits, he absolutely despises Ares and doesn’t want to become like him. His half brother is Jackson.

Gift: Shape shifting

Jackson Wang - Descendant of Zeus. His half brother is Jaebum, but he also has seven other cousins that are descendant's of Zeus. He’s closer with Jaebum though. And unlike Jaebum, Jackson is really a happy guy and affectionate. He is playful, but can also be really serious when need be, and doesn’t really have a close relationship with Zeus.

Gift: Electricity

Park Jinyoung - Descendant of Hades. Being the descendant of the God of the Underworld isn’t so bad in his mind, since he nearly gets away with anything just by mentioning that Hades is his relative. He’s extremely sassy and can be downright evil when he wants to be. The only member in their friend group he really terrorizes is Yugyeom since the guy is just an easy target.

Gift: Fire

Choi Youngjae - Descendant of Apollo. He absolutely loves to sing, and will do in any given time. He’s not really bothered by being the descendant of a God, especially when Apollo is the God of music. He’s very fond of Mark and always follows him around, but isn’t very fond of Jinyoung.

Gift: Healing

BamBam - Descendant of Dionysus. He never met his Dionysus, having heard stories from his mother. But, he does carry similar personality traits. He can be joyful, but at the same time he’s full of attitude and can be cruel. He can also be known as a manwhore because of how much he loves to have sex.

Gift: Teleportation

Kim Yugyeom - Descendant of Poseidon. He has quite the love of dancing, for which he does all the time. He has met Poseidon, but doesn’t really care to have a relationship with him. He is the youngest of his group of friends and tends to mouth off a few times, but other than that he does his own thing, often wondering around the outside of the lake.

Gift: Water

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark let out a long sigh; wincing a little when his mom’s overly loud emotions hit him. She was sad, because he was going to a university with people just like him, and also she loved him so much that the emotion was just overall very loud. He wished that the university would teach him how he could control his ‘gifts’, as some people would call them.

“Are you sure that you really want to go here, Yien?” His mom asked for the tenth time that morning, stopping in front of the huge university.

“Yes, mom. I’m sure. It’ll give me the chance to explore myself and also meet other people.” Mark mumbled, not too sure of himself even after he said that.

He gave him mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek, trying to ignore her overwhelming sadness as he grabbed his bag and got out of the car. Taking a deep breath, he closed the door and stood there as he looked up at the university.

Olympus University. A school that was founded in the late 1800’s when the first few half-blood’s came into the world. Half-blood’s were descendants of Greek god’s and goddesses, and they came to the university when they reach a certain age, or when they find out that they’re not like normal people.

For Mark, he found out he was a half-blood at the age of sixteen when he all of a sudden got so overwhelmed by loud emotions hitting him to the point where he passed out. And when he came to, his mom had asked about what he felt and then explained to him what he was. What was even worse, was that the following day, he was visited by Aphrodite herself. The Greek goddess that he was a descendant from.

The conversation he had with Aphrodite didn’t last very long. She just explained what he was and that he would gradually gain control over his gifs over time. After that, she left and he never saw her again. Mark was left still confused, but went on with life as usual, except with gif’s that he couldn’t control.

He’s nineteen now and still hadn’t been able to gain control over his gifs. One of which he can feel everyone’s emotions, which can get overwhelming if they were projected too loudly. And the second is if he felt something too strongly, then the other people around him get affected.

Then he got the letter of acceptance to the university a month ago. The letter pretty much said that Aphrodite had got word out of him and that he should be with people that he could relate to. He honestly didn’t really want to meet people like him, but it’s what he had to do and he could admit that he was a little bit curious.

The other not so fun part about being a descendant of Aphrodite was that he was pretty much labeled as a pretty boy that everyone wanted to get with. Some people were pretty calm with the way they approached him while others were just plain creepy with him.

Like now, as he walked up the steps to get to the university’s entrance, he could fee that he was being stared at. And as he made eye contact with a certain individual, they immediately looked away looking all dreamy.

He let out a sigh and pulled his bag up over his shoulder, ignoring the stares as he walked into the university. He blinked as he looked around, finding that everything looked rather extravagant for a university. But it wasn’t the normal type of university anyway.

He flinched slightly when a person bumped into him, their emotions hitting him harder than the actual initial bump. The girl’s emotions were all over the place. One second she was feeling nervous and then the next she was feeling excited. And as she turned to apologize to him, her emotions switched immediately to a subtle but loud shyness with a mix of lust as she looked at him.

Yeah, explains why it wasn’t fun that he was the descendant of Aphrodite.

“Administration.” Mark mumbled, excusing himself from a potentially embarrassing situation with the girl and turning away, immediately walking towards the administration area.

He knocked on the door quietly before opening it and stepping inside the large and brightly lit room, clearing his throat a little and catching the attention from a male not much older than Mark himself.

“Oh! Hello, welcome to Olympus University. Please tell me your name and age. I’m Seokjin, but you can call me Jin.” The man said, smiling brightly.

“Mark Tuan. Nineteen.” Mark replied quietly, feeling slightly intimidated by the man in front of him.

“Ah, yes. I’ve heard of you!” Jin exclaimed, clapping excitedly before bending down to root through his files. “Descendant of Aphrodite. I gotta say, you are quite handsome Mark.” He added, pulling out a file.

“So I’ve been told.” Mark muttered almost bitterly, trying to act like the emotions hitting him weren’t bothering him. He really had to learn how to control this.

“Well, since you’re new here, we normally would have put you in the freshman class. But since we changed the grades a little due to age, you’ve been put in the sophomore/junior class. Here’s your class schedule and room key.” Jin said, handing Mark a schedule and a room key.

Nodding silently in thanks, Mark walked out of the room. He looked down at the room key. _#B12_ shined back at him in vibrant white letters. So he was on the B level of the dorms.

He glanced at the schedule, but ended up folding it and putting it in his back pocket, deciding that he would look it over once he was in his room and had unpacked everything. His mom would be sending the rest of his stuff tomorrow.

As he climbed up the stairs to get to his room, he passed by several people that gave him dreamy eyed looks, to which he ignored. But he of course didn’t know how to ignore their emotions, which made him either wince or shiver in disgust.

When he finally made it to B level, he glanced around at the many doors for the number 12. Finding it soon after, he glanced at the two blank plaques underneath the room number. So he would have a roommate. _Wonderful._

Putting the key into the door and turning it, he pushed the door open and slipped inside, laying the key down on the table and looking around the room. The room wasn’t too fancy like the rest of the university, which was strange, but Mark actually liked it. It was simple.

He put his bag down on the bed furthest from the door and decided that he would unpack later and instead go explore the rest of the university as much as he could.

He grabbed his room key and pocketed it, taking a sharpie out of his bag and writing his name on the top plaque before locking the door and leaving.

Once he had stepped into the large lounge area, he didn’t get to take two steps before he heard a chorus of squeals and calls of his name.

He had forgotten that his cousins were also going to his school. He ran a hand down over his face before putting a smile on and turning to look at the girls, who were all crowding around him with goofy wide smiles on his face.

“Hey.” He said awkwardly, noticing the stares from all around. Yeah, an overload of descendants of Aphrodite being together would cause for a whole crowd of people’s lusty emotions.

“This is so exciting! We get to go to the same university!” Dahyun exclaimed, nearly knocking Tzuyu over as she jumped around.

Mark exchanged a wistful glance with Nayeon, his one cousin that he was closest with. She seemed to understand fully how he was feeling despite the fact that she had much different gifs from him and could at least control hers.

The thing he was grateful for with his cousins was that they understand how he struggled with his gif’s and took it upon themselves to shield their emotions. Something that he desperately wanted to learn.

“Alright, let’s give Mark some space to adjust a little more and we’ll see him tomorrow.” Jihyo announced, clapping her hands.

Everyone nodded, smiling as they each gave Mark a hug, to which that Mark only halfheartedly could return because he couldn’t resist his family.

“Good luck.” Nayeon said to him with a giggle after hugging him, smiling at him before leaving as well.

Mark watched them leave before he returned to his exploring, but soon got frustrated by all the emotions and stares, so he turned and left the area. He walked up to the dorm and walked inside, letting out a sigh.

He glanced at the other bed and noticed that there were a few bags on the bed. So his roommate had arrived. He would have waited to greet him, but he was far too drained and wanted to nap a little before dinner.

He took his shoes off and set them beside his bed, putting his bag in the corner of his side of the room and climbed into the bed, deciding to lie on the blanket since he wasn’t in the mood to unmake the bed.

“Welcome to Olyumpus, Mark.” He muttered to himself before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

The first thing Mark registered when he woke up was that he was being hit by a wavelength of emotion, to the point that it made his head hurt. He groaned softly and covered his ears, almost as if that could possibly block out the emotions.

The second thing he registered was the sound of two voices, one loud and the other quiet. It seemed as though one person was whining. And all the mixed emotions were getting to be overwhelming.

Mark reluctantly let his hands slide away from his ears and sat up, ruffling his hair and staring at the two figures in his room. He blinked, staring at the two who hadn’t seemed to notice him yet.

“Come on, hyung!” The blonde male dramatically wailed as he flapped his hands around. “We have to go see them.”

The blonde’s emotions were the strongest in the room, running mainly on pure excitement that was so loud that it could basically be blasting through speakers. Mark’s mental speakers that is, and it was giving him a headache.

The other man, who didn’t look very interested in the conversation, didn’t have very loud emotions, but Mark could still feel them. He was half amused and half annoyed by the other male.

“Don’t you have to unpack, Jackson? Seriously, I have to get to my room too.” The guy said at last, rolling his eyes.

The energetic man, Jackson, only whined and pouted before he reluctantly nodded, turning around and finally noticed Mark.

“Oh! Did we wake you up? I’m sorry. I’m Jackson, your roommate, and this is my half brother Jaebum.” Jackson said, a bright smile on his face as he pointed between himself and Jaebum.

“Mark.” Mark replied, voice low and quiet, although a little rough due to him just waking up from sleep.

Jaebum merely nodded, not too interested in the current conversation. And as Mark watched, his eyes widened when Jaebum suddenly turned into an orange tabby cat, slinking out of the room and down the hall.

Jackson laughed at Mark’s reaction, sitting down on his bed and rummaging through his bag as he opened his mouth to speak.

“Yeah, he doesn’t really get too involved with people. And yes, he did indeed turn into a cat. But he can turn into lots of different animals, so don’t be too shocked by what you see.” Jackson said, pulling out a phone charger and leaning in to plug it in.

Mark watched the blonde, his emotions settling down a tad bit, but still highly overwhelming. He had no idea how he was going to sleep in the same room as him.

“What do you do?” Mark asked quietly, attempting a conversation, but feeling awkward about it.

Jackson looked up from his phone, seeming confused by the question before he realized, nodding his head slightly.

“It’s really not much, but I can run electricity through my fingers. “ He said, demonstrating by holding his hand out, palm upwards. And as Mark watched, he could see a faint blue haze run over the tips of Jackson’s fingers.

“If you were closer, you could probably hear the crackling noise, but I don’t know if you want to get that close.” Jackson said with a chuckle, allowing the electricity to die down as he closed his hand.

It seemed as though Jackson was about to speak again, but there was a knock on the door before someone was walking through the open door. Glancing over at the new intruding person, Mark noticed that the person big doe like eyes.

“Oh! Jungkook-ah. What are you doing here?” Jackson asked, standing up to greet him.

“Just visiting you to see what you were up to.” Jungkook said, smiling as he gave Jackson a hug.

Mark really couldn’t handle the amount of emotion going on, so he opted to stand and grab his phone as he planned on leaving the room.

“Mark. This is my cousin Jungkook, Jungkook, this is my roommate Mark.” Jackson introduced the two, smiling brightly once more.

Mark nodded in greeting, mumbling a small hello as he slipped by them and out of the room. Once he was out in the hallway, he breathed out a sigh of relief, finally free from the overwhelming atmosphere. Although he could feel almost everyone’s emotions from the people in the hallway, it wasn’t too overwhelming as it was in the room.

He walked down the hallway, wanting to explore a little more before they’re all called for the meeting that they had to attend, being new and all at the university. He glanced around at the different monuments that were on the walls. There were picture frames of the past headmasters of the university aligned along the wall, so it was interesting.

As he walked further, he noticed an open window sill and decided to sit down, having grown bored of walking for a while. He took out his phone and browsed around the internet, hoping to at least distract himself from all the emotions.

But as he was getting into his own little world, it seemed that luck really wasn’t on his side when he heard loud commotion to the side, along with a few terrified squeals from several people.

“Look out!” A voice called out.

Blinking, Mark looked up just in time to see a red haired male duck out of the way just as a huge fire ball came soaring through the hall, heading straight at him. And he slid off the window sill quickly, ducking down and looking up just in time to see the fire ball disappear before it made contact with anything.

After that, it was then that Mark felt the emotions of the person who threw the fire ball. It was so overwhelming, that he couldn’t really know how to describe it other than dark. He bit his lip, flinching a little as he stood up, turning to look at the two people.

The red haired boy was sheepishly staring at Mark with bright, apologetic eyes, which immediately turned to gaze at the person to the right. Following his gaze, Mark made eye contact with another male, who had black hair and face so emotionless, you’d think he was statue.

“Sorry.” The man said, although he didn’t seem very sorry at all.

Nodding a little, Mark cleared his throat awkwardly before turning his gaze back to the red haired male, whose emotions weren’t nearly as over the place as before. But the strong emotions of the black haired male were so overwhelming; Mark could hardly keep his balance.

“Um, yeah. I didn’t really mean to run through this hallway. I’m Yugyeom. And that over there is Jinyoung, not a guy you really want to be around.” Yugyeom said.

“Whatever. I don’t have time to deal with you little shit.” Jinyoung seethed, glaring at both Mark and Yugyeom before walking away.

Mark glanced around, noticing with displeasure that the situation suddenly turned to him. People in the hallway were staring at him with dreamy eyes.

‘This really has to stop.’ He thought to himself, deciding to ignore the looks and look at Yugyeom, although it was indeed hard to ignore the emotions.

“Why exactly was he chasing you with fire?” Mark asked quietly, happy that the boy’s emotions weren’t really on full blast.

“Oh. I said a few things to him that made him snap, not really a smart idea when he’s the descendant of Hades.” Yugyeom said, shrugging.

Well, this place sure did get a whole lot more intriguing.


	3. Chapter Three

After Mark was wondering around for about an hour, there was a sharp ringing noise coming from somewhere above, which scared half the people in the hallway he was in. He winced as well, both because of the ringing noise, and the sharp jolts of emotion that hit him.

“To all the new people who arrived here today, welcome to Olympia University. Now headmaster Lee would like to see all of you down in the meeting corridor.” A voice said, from which Mark could remember was the sound of Seokjin’s voice.

Mark blinked as he looked around, then he walked down to where they were all supposed to meet. It didn’t take long to get there, but he soon grew irritated when people turned to look at him, immediately parting like the red sea as most of them blushed or checked him out.

“Wow, he’s a beauty.” One guy said, nudging his nodding friend.

With that, Mark’s irritation grew and he accidentally projected it too loudly, which cause the guy that spoke about him to wince, having been affected by his emotion. Mark bit his lip and walked forward, the lusty emotions hitting him and starting to give him a headache as he stood in place once he got to his destination.

As he got lost in his thoughts while he waited for Headmaster Lee to appear, he hadn’t noticed two other people approaching him before a young male suddenly materialized in front of him with a puff of white smoke, making Mark jump a little and yelp.

“Ah, sorry beautiful. I always unintentionally scare people when I do that.” The young man said, laughing a little with a smirk and winking at Mark.

When Mark focused a little more, he gasped in quiet pain as he was bombarded by maximum level of emotion that was coming from the boy. The boy’s eotions were much louder than Jackson’s, which he didn’t think was possible. The emotions ran in a pattern; Lust, Joy, Lust and some more emotions he couldn’t exactly name at the moment.

Mark felt a hand press against his shoulder and he jumped for the second time, his head snapping to the side so fast he almost got whiplash. The pain from the overwhelming emotions went away for a moment as he looked at the dark haired boy next to him.

“I’m sorry about him. He’s extremely flirty with everyone. I’m Youngjae, descendant of Apollo. That’s BamBam, descendant of Dionysus.” Youngjae said, letting out a comforting chuckle as he looked up at Mark.

Mark smiled in thanks, feeling quite calm and less overwhelmed when Youngjae was around. He liked him the most so far.

“I’m-“ Mark began to say, but was interrupted by BamBam. “You’re Mark, descendant of Aphrodite. Yeah, everyone has pretty much been talking about you ever since you arrived earlier.” The young man said, a small smirk on his face as he shamelessly looked Mark up and down.

Youngjae rolled his eyes and slapped BamBam upside the head, about to say something before there was a throat being cleared and everyone shifted to attention.

“Everyone, welcome to Olympian University. I am your headmaster Lee Sanghyun and I do hope you enjoy your time here. You will be learning more about yourselves and whom you had descended from. Now, your schedules and everything else will be posted on Friday. So you have some time to learn more about the school.” The headmaster said, pausing to gain the student’s already rapt attention.

“If you ever come to have any problems with your learning, please feel free to contact me or the school’s secretary Seokjin. He can help with anything.” Sanghyun finished with his speech before he smiled and turned away, allowing Seokjin to take his place.

“Alright everyone, feel free to go to the dining hall for dinner or explore the school a bit more if need be. As headmaster said, your schedules will be posted on Friday, so do check your mail.” Seokjin said, his full lips stretching into a wide smile before he too turned and walked away.

The meeting hall erupted in talk once more, and Mark nodded his head at the duo he just met, trying to ignore BamBam as much as possible as he made his way over to the dining hall.

A few minutes after Mark had gotten his food and sat down at an empty table, he could literally feel a person coming even before he heard the person call for him by their emotions.

Jackson.

“Hey, Mark! Mind if I sit here?” Jackson asked, a wide boyish smile on his face as he looked down at Mark, his dark eyes twinkling in amusement.

Trying not to pay any mind to the emotions, Mark nodded towards the seat across from him and watched as Jackson did a little happy jeer and sat down, which made the older laugh softly. Jackson smiled at him and laughed as well, starting to eat his food.

As Mark did the same, digging into his meal, he felt a sudden wave of so many mixed emotions he couldn’t tell who was who as a group of three other people came to stand by his side. When he looked up to regard them, he noticed Youngjae, BamBam, and Yugyeom standing there with hopeful smiles.

Knowing by how they were feeling as a clue on what they wanted to ask before they could even ask, Mark let out a soft sigh and nodded. They all each jeered, Youngjae and BamBam sitting on either side of him as Yuyeom sat down next to Yugyeom.

“So, beautiful. What’s your gift?” BamBam asked, turning his whole body towards Mark with a full out flirtatious smirk, wiggling his eyebrows a little.

Before Mark could even think of an answer, Youngjae let out a loud sigh and turned to look at BamBam.

“BamBam, stop flirting with him. Can’t you tell it makes him uncomfortable?” Youngjae asked, raising an eyebrow.

BamBam opened his mouth to retort, but then promptly snapped it shut and made a huffing sound before turning and starting to flirt with a blushing Yugyeom.

Jackson laughed a little and looked at Mark, his eyes warm.

“Sorry about everyone giving you a hard time. I heard about the incident in the meeting hall.” Jackson mumbled.

Mark just smiled, shrugging the apology off since he was used to it, but he couldn’t quite get used to it when everywhere he went, all these descendants were feeling lustful towards him. Speaking of which…

“Why aren’t you reacting like them? Not that I’m complaining, but I’m just curious.” Mark said, tilting his head curiously.

“Because I have better self control than anyone here. Yes, it’s an extremely overwhelming feeling being near you, but I’m better than the other’s. But, you’re more than just Aphrodite’s beautiful descendant. You’re Mark and an actual person. So we gotta start somewhere don’t we?” Jackson explained, a goofy smile on his face.

Blinking in mild surprise, Mark blushed and nodded, smiling a grateful smile before he looked down and continued eating. He knew he would turn out to be great friends with Jackson. He just didn’t know that he would soon become friends with four other people yet.


	4. Chapter Four

Mark looked down at his schedule that he received from the dorm monitor on Friday morning, staring down at the odd names, but figured since they were all partial Greek god’s, it would make sense not to have normal classes.

“Did we get our schedules?” A deep voice asked from behind him. Jackson.

“Yeah, here is yours. I think we got most of our classes together.” Mark replied, smiling at the younger male before handing him the schedule.

Jackson smiled in response as he took the schedule and plopped back down onto his bed to read through it, nodding his head a moment later.

“Yeah, we do. I’m so glad we only have a few classes and they’re at noon.” Jackson announced, looking up at Mark with a wide smile.

Mark bit his lip, refusing to react to the loud emotion of excitement coming from the younger. He just nodded and looked down at his schedule, looking through the classes once more.

Olympia University Class Schedule | Mark Tuan

12:00 – Mythology  
1:00 - Lunch | Free Time  
2:30 - Gift Control  
3:15 Fight Training  
4:30 – Dinner

Mark was quite interested in what the Gift Control class would have in store, because he would love to be able to control his ‘gifts’, which he really didn’t think of as gifts. He grumbled to himself and looked at Jackson again.

“Do you want to go get breakfast?” He asked, licking his lips as his stomach growled at that moment.

“Nah, I’ll just sleep until class.” Jackson replied, saluting his friend before plopping face down on the bed.

Mark shook his head at the younger, thoroughly amused by his antics at time, but he sure was noisy. Emotionally and literally.

With that, he set his schedule down on his desk and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly. He dodged around some people, making a failed effort to ignore all the emotions attacking him. It was so much worse early in the morning.

As he made it down to the cafeteria to get breakfast, he glanced around to see one of his cousins, Momo, flirting with one of the other students. He was different compared to his cousins. They used being a descendent of Aphrodite to an advantage while Mark just wanted to hide from it.

As he was lost in his thoughts, Mark grunted when he felt someone bump into him, blinking as he noticed that it was Yugyeom again.

“Oh! Sorry, hyung! I’m a bit in a hurry.” The younger said, laughing nervously as he looks behind his shoulder.

Mark didn’t really need to ask to know. After just meeting the younger yesterday, he figured he did something to the one guy Jinyoung again.

“It’s fine. If you don’t mind me asking, what did you do this time?” He asked, walking forward to get food while Yugyeom tried hiding his tall self behind Mark.

“I lost a little bit of control over my gift and kinda drenched Jinyoung while he was napping. But in my defense, it’s his fault for sleeping next to the lake outside.” Yugyeom explained.

Mark was about to reply, but Yugyeom yelled ‘duck!’ at the top of his lungs and pushed Mark down with him just as a huge fire ball flew over their heads and hit the wall, causing half of it to burst into flames.

“Kim Yugyeom.” Jinyoung said, voice seething and eyes black as coal.

“Hang on, hyung. Gotta fix this.” Yugyeom, rolling his eyes.

Mark watched as Yugyeom grabbed a water glass from a different student, holding it up to eye level. The water started to float out of the glass for a few seconds before rushing forward to hit the fire, extinguishing it.

Blinking, Mark stared at the wall before looking at Yugyeom, who smirked at him before dodging Jinyoung again, running off in the opposite direction.

Watching them go, he shook his head and faced the scandalized woman that was behind the counter. Biting his lip, he ignored the dreamy like look that suddenly loomed over her eyes when she looked at him, emotions loud. He grabbed his food and headed to a table to sit down.

He needed to do something about his stupid gift.

~

A few hours passed, Mark having breezed through his Mythology class, which was very interesting, but boring at the same time. He had lunch with Youngjae and Jackson, both of whom are pretty loud. He grew fond of Youngjae though, who suddenly proclaimed Mark as his favorite hyung.

Now as he walked into his Gift Control class with Jackson, he walked down the aisle of tables to the one in the back, fighting back irritation at the swift change of emotion as he walked into the room.

Smiling gratefully as Jackson sat next to him, Mark leaned back in his seat with a small huff, watching as a few people turned to look at him with dazed eyes. He once again thought about his cousins, not understanding how they loved this attention.

As his patience was growing thin and he was about to explode, the teacher walked in and Mark clamped down on his own emotions, remembering the previous event where he had accidentally overwhelmed someone with his emotions.

“Okay, welcome to Gift Control. I’m Professor Kim and I’ll be helping you gain control of your gifts. So first, we’ll be going around the room and introducing your gifts.” Prof Kim said, smiling as he pointed at one girl in the front.

Fifteen minutes later, Prof Kim came down the aisle where Mark and Jackson were. Mark suddenly didn’t like the idea of this, and was getting nervous as soon as it was Jackson’s turn.

“I have electricity all through my body, and I can only move it along my fingers.” Jackson said, smile not so confident before he started demonstrating.

Electricity started running up Jackson’s hand, cradling Jackson’s fingers and the blonde smiled at the feeling, wiggling his fingers and everyone watched as the electricity moves along his fingers.

“Wow, that’s cool. Maybe with some time, we can get the electricity to move throughout your body instead of just your fingers.” Prof Kim said, smiling gently.

And then it was Mark’s turn, and everyone immediately paid attention to him, dreamy eyes and lust filled emotions from everyone except for Jackson and Prof Kim.

“Well, due to all these reactions, I’ll say that you’re Aphrodite’s descendent. We’ll work on getting a shield over you so that won’t bother you anymore. Now, show us what you can do.” The professor said, tilting his head curiously.

Mark hesitated a little, not knowing if he really should do anything because he didn’t want to hurt anybody.

“Um, well, I can feel what people are feeling and people can feel how I feel if I feel it too strongly.” Mark explained, biting his lip.

Watching as the professor gestured for him to go ahead, Mark sighed and looked at Jackson, deciding to read his emotions instead.

“Jackson’s feeling really excited. About the class, I’m sure. His personality is loud, so his emotions are equally loud and overwhelming, as is everybody’s emotions.” Mark mumbled.

Then he knew he needed to show another part, so he gave Jackson an apologetic look just as he pulled in a sad emotion, projecting it loudly through his mind and causing Jackson to flinch slightly when the emotion hit him, eyes narrowing.

“Alright, we’ll try to help you with that.” Prof Kim said, eyeing Jackson as he calmed down before smiling at Mark, patting him on the shoulder before moving along to the other students.

“Sorry.” Mark mumbled to Jackson, biting the inside of his cheek.

“It’s fine, no worries.” Jackson responded, his cheerful smile back on his face.

Mark smiled and glanced towards the other students to watch, thinking that this class would be his favorite in serving its purpose on helping him control his gifts


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Lizzy for the Tuesday the 13th idea, and also a great thanks to Shinigamibutter for helping me edit this.

Mark woke up on Tuesday morning to a flailing Jackson trying to get out of his blanket on the floor. He blinked at his friend and sighed, standing up from the bed and going over to help him out of his self-made trap. 

"How did this even happen?" He asked groggily, managing to pull Jackson out of the blanket. 

"I was just trying to get out of bed and ended up like this. I'm too tired to even think of a legit reason why the science of gravity hates me today." Jackson grumbled. 

Mark could tell that Jackson was aggravated by the situation, but for once, his emotions were on a lower volume and not hurting Mark's head. It was strange for Jackson's emotions to not be loud, but he wasn't about to start questioning it. 

Standing up after Jackson had thrown the blanket to the side, Mark made his way over to the dorm room door to see if anybody else was moving about before classes. But as he went to open the door, someone opened it full force and hitting him square in the face. 

"Fuck." Mark cursed under his breath, holding his nose carefully as he glared at the culprit who was currently looking incredibly apologetic. 

"Sorry, hyung. I guess what they say about this particular Tuesday is correct. Everyone is having a bit of a bad day." Youngjae said, wincing as someone out in the hallway crashed into someone else, spilling their drink all over the both of them. 

"And what the hell is this particular Tuesday?" Mark asked, voice muffled behind his hand. 

Youngjae walked over to Mark and motioned for him to let go of his nose, which the older did reluctantly. The younger placed a finger gently on Mark's nose and closed his eyes, healing it. 

"It's Tuesday the 13th, which is the day Greeks considered an unlucky day. Outside the human world, the unlucky day is Friday the 13th. But for the Greeks it is Tuesday the 13th, as this day was claimed unlucky by the God of war Ares." Youngjae explained after he finished healing Mark's nose. 

"How wonderful." Mark muttered, sniffing slightly and going over to sit back down on his bed. 

Jackson emerged from the bathroom then, looking uncomfortable as he looked at Mark. 

"Please tell me your toothbrush isn't the red one." Jackson said, looking all kinds of guilty. 

"Yeah it is. Why?" Mark asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. 

Jackson chuckled nervously before he pulled Mark's toothbrush out from behind himself and from what Mark could see, it looked relatively normal. 

"I accidentally used it instead of mine." Jackson finally spoke after several moments of silence. 

"Dude, that's so gross. Just throw it away." Mark made a slight face before looking at Youngjae again. 

Youngjae stared at Jackson for a moment, trying not to laugh before he looked back over at Mark. Suddenly remembering why he was in the room in the first place. 

"Ah! I almost forgot. Prof Kim wanted to see you before classes start." Youngjae said, smiling gently. 

Mark nodded, watching Youngjae leave the room before he stood up again, gathering clothes to wear after his shower. He was just about ready to go to the bathroom before there was a knock on the door. 

"I got it." Jackson mumbled, saluting to Mark before going over to the door and opening it. 

"Jackson." A deep, somewhat intimidating voice from outside the door said. 

"Jaebum hyung! I was just getting ready to come yell at you. Tuesday the 13th is Ares' fault, so in this case, it's your fault." Jackson accused, acting like a child. 

Mark rolled his eyes at the childishness, walking into the bathroom carefully as he tried not to slip over anything and potentially fall to his death. But as he looked over at the shower and thought it over, he decided it was best not to chance anything. So he pulled his clothes on and left the bathroom. 

When he walked back out, Jackson was still pouting to a uncaring Jaebum who looked like he would rather be anywhere else than dealing with his half brother. 

"Well, I'll be going now." Mark mumbled, waving at the two before leaving the room. 

~ 

After managing to avoid falling on his face and avoiding bumping into people, Mark managed to survive the trip to Prof Kim's class. He knocked on the door first before going inside, seeing the man look up from his desk. 

"Good to have you, Mr. Tuan. Please, have a seat. And do please call me Jonghyun." The professor smiled as he stood up from his desk. 

Mark nodded a little, leaning against one of the desks and looking at Jonghyun, feeling a tad nervous and wondering why he was called to the classroom. "So, what did you want me for?" Mark asked. 

Jonghyun cleared his throat and leaned against his desk across from Mark, crossing his arms and offering a gentle smile. 

"I wanted to help you a little more privately, where you won't affect as many people. To help you build a shield up so your lustful glamour won't affect anyone, and potentially help you control your other gift's." Jonghyun offered. 

Mark blinked at the man blankly, biting his lip as he thought of the possibility of keeping his gifts under control. He hummed lightly and looked down for a second before looking back up, nodding his head. 

"Alright, I'm up for it." He said finally. 

"Okay. We'll start tomorrow before classes start for you. And we'll continue on until your gifts are stable." Jonghyun clapped his hands gently before standing back up. 

Mark stood up as well and made his way towards the door, but stopped and turned back around when Jonghyun told him to wait. 

"Be careful today. I hear it's quite the Tuesday." Jonghyun chuckled softly. 

Rolling his eyes, Mark left the room with a smile on his face, dodging a few people that were running through the halls to get where they were going. He only stopped when he saw Jinyoung leaning against a wall smirking at what looked like Yugyeom caught in a fire circle. 

"Mark hyung! Could you help a little?" Yugyeom called out to him, making motions with his hands. 

Jinyoung turned and looked at Mark with a steely glare, his mouth set in a sneer as if he dared Mark to cross him. 

"I'm not afraid of you." Mark raised an eyebrow as he grabbed some kid's water bottle and threw it towards Yugyeom. 

Grabbing it in a hurry, Yugyeom opened the water bottle and immediately pulled water out of the bottle, making a motion with his hand and causing the water to sweep over the fire, including Jinyoung. 

Mark laughed softly, patting Yugyeom on the back before the youngest ran off. He looked back at Jinyoung, saluting him mockingly before wandering off, ignoring the same lustful dreamy looks he got everyday from people. 

The more he hung around this place, the more Mark started to like it. And he knew he would make good friends with the six people he often found himself surrounded by.


	6. Chapter Six

Mark opened his eyes and groaned softly, remembering that he had to go to Jonghyun’s office so he could start practicing on building up a shield and get better control of his gifts. If it was possible, that is. 

Rolling out of bed quietly, Mark tip toed over to Jackson’s bed to see if the blonde was still asleep. The blonde has earphones in and Mark could hear music coming through them. So he slept while listening to music. Interesting. 

As he observed Jackson, Mark began to notice how incredibly handsome the younger was. He had a very nice defined jawline, and even if his eyes were closed, Mark could still tell how beautiful and big they were. 

“Shut up.” Mark griped himself, refusing to believe that he thought his friend was attractive. 

Shaking his head, Mark turned and walked to the bathroom before he ended up accidentally getting into an awkward situation if Jackson woke up to see Mark staring at him. 

Leaving the bathroom after a few minutes, having gotten dressed and brushed his teeth within record time, he decided to pull a beanie over his head so he didn’t have to mess with his hair too much, then pulled on some shoes and walked out of the room without another look at Jackson.

Mark walked down the quiet hallway, making his way towards Jonghyun’s office, but he stopped when he noticed a figure lurking around the hallway, the tall figure looking very familiar. Jinyoung.

“What are you doing awake this early?” Mark questioned, tilting his head curiously as he walked towards him.

Jinyoung looked up, a dark look gracing his features before he settled on looking blank as he stared at Mark, lips pressed in a thin line. Mark could only guess that he wasn’t going to get an answer, so he opted to just walk past him.

“I can’t sleep.” Jinyoung spoke up, making Mark pause and turn to look at him.

Mark noticed that he had dark circles under his eyes, almost as if he hadn’t slept in more than a week, which confused Mark because he never really looked tired any time he saw him. But he figured the younger just used makeup.

“What’s wrong?” Mark asked, concerned for the younger, even if he barely knew Jinyoung, he also knew that they would somehow become good friends.

It took a minute for Jinyoung to answer, probably not wanting to open up to Mark, probably hasn’t shared something with someone his whole life.

“The fire within me keeps me awake, almost as if it wants me to lose control, and I’m afraid I will someday if I don’t clamp it down when I sleep.” Jinyoung explained, looking vulnerable, which was foreign to Mark, but he listened despite the awkward feeling.

Mark crossed his arms over his chest and hummed lightly, watching as Jinyoung leaned against the wall, the blank look back on his face as the silence stretched on for a minute.

“Prof Kim can help you control that. That’s what he’s there for. And you don’t have to be afraid Jinyoung. You won’t lose control.” Mark comforted, looking at the other with a kind smile.

Jinyoung looked at Mark with blank eyes, to which Mark looked right back with a smile, not even intimidated by him.

“Don’t talk about our encounter with anyone or I’ll cut your balls off and feed them to the hell hounds.” Jinyoung seethed under his breath before he turned and walked off, going towards his room.

Mark chuckled softly and turned around to continue his walk to Jonghyun’s office, already knowing that he would keep what Jinyoung talked about to himself. He wasn’t the type of person to give away secrets.

Once he was finally at Jonghyun’s office, he knocked on the door before entering, noticing the professor was cleaning up a little behind his desk. The man looked up at Mark’s entrance, smiling over at him.

“Good morning, Mark. Glad you could make it. Come over and stand by the desks.” The professor said, gesturing with his hand before going back to what he was doing.

Mark did as told; feeling a little nervous for what Jonghyun was going to teach him. Although he knew it would help him, he couldn’t help but think of something going very wrong.

Jonghyun finally finished up with what he was doing and moved to stand in front of Mark, smiling at him gently.

“Alright the main thing we’re going to do is get you to build a shield. So first, clear your mind. You shouldn’t be thinking of anything when doing this.” Jonghyun explained.

Mark nodded and closed his eyes, relaxing and clearing his mind as he waited for what Jonghyun was going to say next.

“Now visualize your shield. If you call to it with your mind, you’ll be able to see it. Observe the color of it and try to slowly pull it into you more, almost as if you’re being embraced by it.” Jonghyun mumbled, his voice seeming distant.

Mark bit his lip and called to it with his mind like he was told, noting that the more he called to it, a light blue color suddenly showed up in his mind. He tried pulling it into himself, but he lost it with a soft gasp and opened his eyes.

“Yeah, it’ll wind you a little as you try. It’s a part of your mind, so it’ll be like a rubber band trying to snap away from where you’re trying to get it.” Jonghyun explained, noting Mark’s expression.

“I thought this would be easy.” Mark whispered, looking at his professor.

“Nobody said anything was easy. It’ll come in time and practice.” Jonghyun replied gently, a small smile on his face.

Mark pouted slightly but then nodded, closing his eyes and visualizing his shield again, wanting to try again.

~

After an hour of trying to get his shield in place, it took around the tenth time of trying before Jonghyun decided Mark needed to take a breather and call it a day, telling Mark that they’d go back to it tomorrow.

Mark left after that, a small yawn leaving him as he made his way back towards his dorm room. He looked out of one of the tall windows in the hall, noting how beautiful the sunrise was.

He jumped when someone suddenly materialized next to him, glancing to the side to see that BamBam had snuck up on him with a smirk.

“BamBam.” Mark greeted, nodding at him before he turned his attention back towards the sunrise.

“Good morning, Mark hyung. Don’t you look delectable this morning?” BamBam cooed, raising a hand and running his fingers along Mark’s back, making him shiver slightly.

“BamBam, leave Mark hyung alone you man-whore. Go fuck your stuffed flamingo or something.” Youngjae’s voice said from the other side of Mark, making the older jump once more.

“Where do you guys come from?” Mark grumbled, looking at the both of them.

“Well, BamBam can teleport obviously. But our room is just down the hall, so we wanted to say hi. Sorry if the kid ruined your morning.” Youngjae said, smiling as he ignored a whining BamBam.

“You’re fine. I was just about to go back to sleep for a while before classes officially start.” Mark replied, shrugging gently.

Youngjae smiled brightly and chuckled, about to say something else when he was interrupted by BamBam squealing in delight.

“Yugyeomie!” BamBam screamed, rushing past the two to zoom towards Yugyeom, who only just managed to catch him at the last minute.

Mark laughed softly and looked at Youngjae, giving him a side hug before letting go.

“I’m going back to bed.” He mumbled, waving goodbye before turning and leaving.

When he got back to his dorm, he walked in to see that Jackson was still sleeping. Smiling, he walked over to pull the blanket over him a bit more before falling into his own bed and falling asleep, the exhaustion from training catching up to him.


	7. Chapter Seven

Two weeks later, Mark was finished with his personal training with Jonghyun, having finally gotten the shield to embrace himself.

When he had gotten up that morning, he noticed that he didn’t get any lustful looks anymore, which he was extremely happy about.

He also noticed, to his relief, that the sheild also toned down everybody else’s emotions so they didn’t hit him as hard. They were just more tolerable now.

Of course he would have preferred not to feel other people’s emotions at all, but he still couldn’t control his gift that well, which he had already accepted.

“Mark hyung!” Jackson called to him from behind, his steps thudding against the floor as he ran to catch up to Mark.

Mark stopped and turned around, a small smile on his face as he watched the cheerful man run up to him.

“What is it, Jackson?” He questioned fondly.

“The class with Prof Kim is seriously amazing. I wanna show you what my gift can do so far, but it would have to wait until the class.” Jackson said, an excited bounce in his step.

‘Adorable.’ Mark thought to himself, smiling at his friend as he nodded silently.

“Okay, that’ll be amazing.” He responded, throwing an arm around the younger’s shoulder and pulling him to Mythology class.

~

When lunch rolled around after their first class, Mark walked beside Jackson to the cafeteria, breathing in the smell of delicious food. He hummed lightly, watching in amusement as Jackson ran off to tackle Jaebum.

He laughed softly when Jaebum gave his half brother an annoyed look, but never did make a move to push him away.

Mark grabbed his lunch and thanked the cafeteria staff gently, walking over to his table where he saw Youngjae and BamBam already sitting there.

“Hey.” Mark greeted, sitting across from Youngjae.

“Hi hyung!” Youngjae responded cheerfully, offering Mark a chip from his snack bag.

Mark smiles at his adorable friend and took the chip, popping it into his mouth and chewing it quietly before he glanced over at BamBam, who was staring at him with a smirk.

“You look hot today.” The younger chuckled, moving closer.

Mark knew that the shield worked against the whole population now, but unfortunately it didn’t work against BamBam, who was just lustful in general.

“BamBam, go flirt with someone else.” Youngjae spoke up, rolling his eyes before digging into his food.

BamBam glared at Youngjae and opened his mouth to say something, but Jackson interrupted him with a loud cheerful sound as he sat down, ushering the flirt to the side so Jaebum could sit down as well, albeit looking reluctant to associate with any of them.

“Ohhh, hey good looking.” BamBam smirked, eyeing Jaebum up and down.

Jaebum gave him a glare, a fire burning in his eyes that made the younger back off.

Mark couldn’t help but chuckle softly at the interaction, finding it somewhat endearing that Jaebum was like this, even if he didn’t know him that well yet.

“Where is Yugyeomie? I’m bored.” BamBam whined a moment later, pouting

“Boo, you whore.” Jinyoung voiced out, coming over to the table to sit down.

Everyone at the table stared at him for a few seconds, with Mark breaking the silence with a laugh, his eyes twinkling.

Everyone turned to look at him like he was crazy before they too started to laugh, minus Jinyoung and Jaebum.

Once everyone was calmed down, Yugyeom eventually showed up and sat down next to BamBam, who immediately smiled and started flirting with him.

Mark smiled as he looked around his group of new friends. He still barely knew them, but he felt that overtime he would definitely know them well enough.

As he looked around, his eyes landed on Jinyoung, who had a blank look on his face as he stared at someone across from him.

Following his gaze, he noticed that Jaebum was staring right back at Jinyoung, no emotion on his face whatsoever.

“Jackson.” Mark whispered, nudging the blonde.

“Hmm?” Jackson mumbled, putting down his food in favor of looking at the older with his puppy eyes.

Mark cleared his throat and ignored the puppy eyes, nodding over at Jaebum and Jinyoung.

The younger looked over as well and smiled, glancing back over at Mark with a chuckle.

“Looks like we got a future couple on our hands.” He smirked.

Mark chuckled softly and rolled his eyes, finding Jackson’s actions adorable.

He lapsed back into silence and finished up his food, excited as his thoughts went to Prof. Kim’s class.

Jonghyun had said that he could see that he could do something else with his gift, but he didn’t know what that would entail.

~

When lunch was over, Mark walked to class with Jackson at his side, quietly listening to the blonde as he talked about what he liked to do in his free time. Mark learned that the other used to fence before he discovered his gift and that he really enjoyed making music.

“Maybe sometime I’ll show you some of the tracks I’ve been working on.” Jackson suggested, smiling.

Mark nodded at the suggestion, genuinely excited to listen to what the type of music Jackson likes to make.

He smiled when Jackson grew more excited, the blonde making a victory dance before they arrived at their class and walked inside.

As soon as the duo sat down in their seats, Prof Kim walked into the room with a smile, his eyes going over the whole class before he leaned against the desk.

“Hope you guys had a nice day so far. Now, let’s see how much you guys have developed with your gifts so far.” He announced, clapping his hands gently.

Mark watched as everyone took their turns, glancing to the side to see that Jackson was excited for whenever it was his turn. He did say he wanted to show what else he could do.

“Alright, now Jackson. It’s your turn.” Jonghyun spoke up after a moment, smiling as he turned his gaze to Jackson.

Mark watched as Jackson stood up, smiling as his energetic friend jumped on the toes of his feet for a few seconds.

Jackson closed his eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing his body before a bright neon blue light flickered onto his fingers.

Mark watches as the electricity wrapped itself around Jackson’s fingers before going up his arm, dancing along his skin before his whole body started literally glowing with the electricity.

“I’m on full power, so I don’t think it would be very safe to be near me.” Jackson spoke up, a bright from appearing on his face.

Mark chuckled softly as he watched the vibrant blue of the electricity dance along Jackson’s body, thinking that his gift matched his personality quite well.

When Jackson relaxed again and the electricity went away, all eyes went to Mark, who immediately felt a bit closed in.

Even if the shield helped with blocking lustful gazes, he was still uncomfortable with being looked at in a normal way.

“Alright, Mark. What can you do?” Jonghyun asked, although he already knew since they had private lessons together.

Taking a slight breath, Mark sat up straighter and bit his lip, glancing around before his eyes rested on Jackson. 

Noticing his gaze, Jackson smiled and nodded, silently telling him it was okay to use him.

Mark smiled slightly before he stared into Jackson’s gold flecked brown eyes, feeling his excited emotions for a second before he pushed in a different emotion. A darker one.

Jackson sucked in a breath and pushed away from the table, holding his head due to the strong emotion hitting him too hard.

Mark immediately stopped what he was doing, kneeling next to Jackson and cupping his face with his hands.

“I’m sorry, it’s supposed to be little emotions. Not strong.” Mark apologized, feeling bad.

“You’re fine, Mark. It just hurts a little.” Jackson tried to reassure, but Mark still felt bad.

“We have all the time in the world to try to at least get control of it, Mr. Tuan.” Jonghyun spoke up, placing a gentle hand on Mark’s shoulder.

Mark merely nodded and let out a soft sigh, rubbing his fingers through Jackson’s hair for a few seconds before he pulled away when the bell rang.

“I’ll see you guys as usual tomorrow. We’ll be doing something more personal. You may like it, you may not.” Jonghyun announced before he dismissed them.

As they walked out of the classroom, Mark couldn’t help but feel worse when he noticed that Jackson was struggling a little.

“I threw the emotion at you too hard.” Mark mumbled.

“Hey, I’m fine. Don’t worry too much.” Jackson smiled, patting Mark on the back.

Mark could only hum in response, wondering if he’ll ever get proper control over his gifts.


	8. Chapter Eight

'Mark~’

Mark opened his eyes, shooting straight up in bed and looking around, confused. He blinked and ruffled his hair, wondering where the voice came from.

He listened for it again, but when he didn't hear it, he grumbled to himself and looked at the clock on his phone. 6:44am. Groaning, he flopped back down and grabbed his pillow, placing it over his face.

“Mark.”

“What the hell.” Mark exclaimed, throwing the pillow to the side and sitting up, raking his fingers through his hair.

“Hyung?” Jackson mumbled, voice raspy from sleep.

“Sorry for waking you, Jackson. Go back to sleep.” Mark smiled at his friend, who in turn nodded and laid his head back down.

Mark stood up once he was sure the younger was fully asleep and pulled on some shoes, slipping out of the room and heading down the empty hallway.

He rubbed at his eyes tiredly, sighing to himself. That female voice that had called out to him was familiar sounding, but he didn't know exactly who it was, which bothered him.

'Mark Tuan.’

Mark glanced up, looking out the window in time to see a mist like figure disappear behind the other school building.

“Oh hell no.” Mark muttered, turning and walking back towards his room.

He was not going to be dealing with ghosts or whatever that was. This school was just getting stranger and stranger.

Once he was back to the room, he slipped inside quietly and glanced over at Jackson, who was now on his stomach sleeping soundly.

Mark smiled gently as he took his shoes off and placed them by the door before getting back into his bed. Now that the voice hadn't come back, he happily fell back to sleep.

~

“What happened to you this morning by the way? You just disappeared and I meant to go find you, but then I fell asleep.” Jackson wondered when they were on their way to class.

“Oh, sorry for worrying you. It was nothing really, just wanted to take a bit of a walk.” Mark shrugged, smiling reassuringly at the younger.

Jackson looked at him with narrowed eyes, seemingly not believing him, but he only nodded and walked into the classroom along with Mark, sitting down in their seats.

Mark sat there quietly for a few minutes while the class waited for Prof Kim, who usually arrived around ten minutes or so. Mark used this time to observe the classroom like he usually did.

He turned his gaze to Jackson, eyeing his handsome features quietly. The more he got to know the blonde, the more he enjoyed being around him. The two were exact opposites. Jackson was loud and really friendly while Mark was quiet and kept most to himself.

And Jackson was an amazing friend to have. He listened when needed and gave great advice. For Mark, that meant that he really did start to cherish Jackson's friendship. But he couldn't help but have a strange feeling in his stomach when he looked at Jackson. He just didn't know what it was.

Mark looked away when Jackson turned to look at him, slightly embarrassed at almost getting caught staring at his best friend. He was saved when Jonghyun walked into the room a second later.

“Hello everyone, hope you got enough sleep. We won't really get to the gifts today because it's an important day. You'll be talking to the God and Goddesses that you've been descended from. I know that some of you may have already met, but now that you fully know of your history, they want to meet you again.” Jonghyun explained, an excited smile on his face.

Mark sighed to himself, hoping he wouldn't ever have to see Aphrodite again. Being her descendant was terrible, especially when all she was, was a person of lust. And he had unfortunately was a product of that.

He glanced at Jackson again, who looked neutral to the situation. So he didn't really like it either.

Mark shook himself out of his thoughts and paid attention when a classmate of his raised their hand and asked Jonghyun who he was descended from.

“Ah, I guess I never did tell you that, did I?” Jonghyun chuckled, smiling. “I'm descended from Hermes. You'll go over him in Mythology I'm sure.” He explained.

Mark looked towards the windows again, raising an eyebrow when he noticed the sky getting increasingly darker. As he watched, there was a strike of lightning from above while the ground seemed to flicker like fire.

Everyone else seemed to have noticed because they all got up to look while Jonghyun stayed up front calmly, having already knew about it.

“Zeus and Hades. They always do like to make a grand entrance.” Jonghyun laughed softly.

“Will we see them?” Another classmate asked.

“You'll see them in a bit, yes. They go one by one with everyone by age order, so it'll most likely be an all day thing.” Jonghyun responded, smiling when some of Mark's classmates groaned.

Mark stayed quiet as everyone started talking amongst themselves, half the room excited while the other half wasn't so excited.

“Mark?” Jackson asked, nudging him gently.

Mark looked up and smiled at the younger, nudging him back playfully.

“I'm fine. Just not really keen on meeting Aphrodite again.” He sighed.

“You'll do fine, trust me. I'm not really into it either but who knows, maybe you'll learn more.” Jackson reassured.

Mark chuckled softly, forever thankful that he met Jackson. He was just so calming.

He looked up when the lightning strike hit the ground, then looked over at Jonghyun just in time for the loudspeaker crackled to life.

“Hello students of Olympia. We have very important guests today so please do be kind when they meet all of you. Now, we'll be going in age order of all the descendants, so when we call your name, please do come to the auditorium.” Seokjin announced.

Mark bit his lip nervously, wondering if he was going to be first since all nine of his cousins were younger than him. He almost wished they would go first since they practically enjoyed being sought after by lustful guys.

“Descendant of Aphrodite, Mark Tuan. Descendent of Ares, Im Jaebum. Descendant of Zeus, Jackson Wang. Descendant of Hades, Park Jinyoung. Descendant of Apollo, Choi Youngjae. Descendant of Dionysus, Kunpimook Bhuwakul. And lastly, Descendant of Poseidon, Kim Yugyeom. All of you are first born descendents, so please do come to the auditorium.” Seokjin said, rattling off a few more names before the loudspeaker went silent.

Mark stood up silently, ignoring the eyes on him as he walked up the aisle and out the door, thankful that Jackson was going with him at least.

The two walked in comfortable silence, not really knowing what to say since they were in their own world's, Mark mostly because he had no idea what he would even say to Aphrodite.

Once they were in the auditorium, Mark noticed that the other's were already there standing around. He looked over all of them, noticing that Jinyoung was trying his best to keep a straight face. Tilting his head, Mark saw through the blank emotions and felt that Jinyoung was scared.

Biting his lip, Mark concentrated a little and sent a calming emotion to Jinyoung, who looked over at him with knowing eyes and nodded in acknowledgment.

Breathing in relief when the emotion wasn't sent too strongly for once, Mark stood next to Jackson once they reached the other's, smiling at Youngjae when he waved.

Seokjin came into the room then, smiling at everyone as he walked over to stand in front of them.

“Alright. So as you know, it's a pretty important day since the God's and Goddesses are here. All you have to do is talk with them. If at any moment that you feel uncomfortable being around them, don't hesitate to just walk out and then you can try again when you feel more comfortable.” Seokjin explained before looking down at his clipboard.

“Mark Tuan. I'll have you go into the room beneath the bleachers. Aphrodite will be waiting there.” Seokjin announced as he looked at Mark.

'Ironic.’ Mark thought to himself.

He shifted a little and looked at Jackson who in turn gave him an encouraging smile. He smiled in return and walked to the room Seokjin pointed out. He took a deep breath upon reaching the room and opened the door, stepping in and closing the door behind himself.

“Hello, Mark.” A melodic voice said and Mark looked up, finally knowing where the familiar voice from this morning was.

“You were outside this morning. Talking in my head.” Mark said, then winced at his choice of greeting.

Aphrodite laughed softly, her laugh just as musical as her voice. She was extremely beautiful. Long, blonde hair that went down her waist and perfect skin that one would absolutely die for. Her eyes were what had Mark in awe the most though. It was always her eyes.

They were an electric blue with speckles of gold in the irises. And they could captivate any person, especially the male's when they come into close contact with the goddess.

“Yes, that was me. I didn't mean to scare you. I just like to announce myself a little ahead of time.” Aphrodite giggled playfully.

Mark walked over and sat down in the chair across from Aphrodite, looking away for a second before looking back over at her.

“I'm starting to slowly get used to everything, I put up a shield so I wouldn't get creeped on by everyone, but I still can't seem to get full control of my gifts.” Mark mumbled.

“You'll get it eventually, Mark. Just know that it takes awhile for everyone. It took me a century to get mine fully in control.” Aphrodite responded gently.

Mark looked at her, gazing at her dazzling smile. He smiled slightly and sighed again.

“What is your gift?” He asked a second later, curious.

“I'm telepathic. As you experienced this morning. And I can control the wind.” She said, a confident smile on her face.

Mark hummed in acknowledgement, silent as he thought of a few more questions to ask her, but she beat him to it with her own question.

“Why do you have a shield anyway? Most would embrace that attention.” Aphrodite wondered curiously, a tilt to her head.

“Because I don't like being lusted after. I'm not like you. My cousins embrace it fully so you can be proud of them.” Mark defended, bothered that she thought he would have embraced the fact that he had so many people lusting after him.

Aphrodite observed him quietly at first, assessing him before she smiled gently and shook her head.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like I was judging you for that. I am proud of you, Mark. You're different from all my descendents. So it's refreshing.” She mumbled quietly.

Mark looked at her in surprise, opening his mouth to say something, but then closed it again, having no idea what to say.

“That Jackson boy is quite interesting, by the way. Descendant of Zeus and is quite bright. He'll be a good match for you.” She mused.

Mark sputtered, looking at her with wide eyes. “W-what?”

“Oh, don't get like that, Mark. I saw the way you looked at him when I had the telepathic link between us.” Aphrodite giggled mischievously, winking at him.

“I-I don't like him like that! He's my friend.” Mark exclaimed, blushing profusely.

Aphrodite only hummed in amusement, a spark of playful energy in her eyes.

“You'll see it eventually, Mark. Allow yourself to feel what love is without worrying about who you are.” She whispered quietly, the amusement fading into a hint of sadness.

Mark didn't understand the sudden sadness that overtook her eyes, but also remembered that when he read up on her in Mythology that she had gotten hurt once by the one she truly loved.

“How?” Mark asked softly.

“If you let yourself fall in love and stop worrying about everyone else's emotions around you, you'll be happy. You're not allowing yourself to be happy, Mark.” Aphrodite mused gently as she reached over and placed her hand over top of Mark's, her long manicured nails grazing his skin slightly.

Mark looked at her and was about to say something else before he was interrupted by a chime like noise from above.

“Looks like my visit with you is over. I'll talk with you whenever you want, Mark. Just reach out to me.” She smiled.

Mark nodded as he stood up, letting out a noise of acknowledgement before going to the door. He then turned back to her with a slight smile.

“Careful with Momo. She's quite.. eccentric.” He laughed softly.

“Noted.” Aphrodite said, laughing as well.

Mark smiled to himself and walked out of the room, going back into the auditorium at the same time that Jackson came out of a room as well. Remembering his conversation with Aphrodite, he blushed and looked away.

“How was it?” Jackson asked, smiling at Mark once they met halfway.

“Fine. Better than I expected.” Mark mumbled, looking at the blonde. “How about you?”

“Okay. Zeus is fucking scary even when he's in a good mood. His energy is no joke.” Jackson laughed, shaking his head.

“Well, Zeus is the almighty powerful after all.” Mark couldn't help but mock.

Jackson shot Mark an amused gaze, smiling gently.

“What do you say you and I go on ahead to lunch? I'm starving.” Jackson offered, tilting his head.

Mark hummed lightly and nodded, glancing around and noting that the other's weren't done yet and they would just catch up later.

“Let's go.” Mark said cheerfully, jumping on Jackson's back.

Jackson laughed loudly, sliding his hands under Mark's thighs and walking out of the auditorium, going to the cafeteria.


	9. Chapter Nine

Once they got to the cafeteria, Mark lowered himself down on the ground, trying not to shiver at the way Jackson's fingers lingered on his hips before finally letting go. Since he and Aphrodite had that talk, he couldn't help but notice everything about Jackson more closely. But he didn't know if he should really act on it since he didn't know how Jackson felt. Well, technically he did but Jackson had helped a little by focusing on putting a block over his emotions to help Mark.

“I don't get what the mystery meat is.” Jackson spoke up then, successfully dragging Mark out of inner thoughts.

“It's a mystery for a reason, Gaga.” Mark laughed.

Jackson turned to look at Mark when he said the nickname, which made Mark blush and he cleared his throat, turning and grabbing a plate of pizza before walking towards a table to sit down.

Jackson had told him a previous day that his Chinese name is Ka-Yee, so Mark had given him the Gaga nickname, having kept it to himself until today when he spoke it aloud.

The younger blonde sidled up a few moments later, sitting next to Mark and bumping him gently with a smile before digging into his food.

“How's the training with Prof Kim going?” The younger asked curiously, flicking at a piece of food that he had dropped on the table.

“It's going good. I'm pretty much done with training, but I still can't get a control of how much my emotions are projected so I don't hurt anyone.” Mark replied, biting his lip.

“Eh, you'll get it. Don't worry too much.” His friend cheered him up and chuckled.

Mark smiled to himself, grateful to have Jackson in his life. He had no idea that he would actually make a friend this fast in the academy, but he was surprised every day.

He thought back to what Aphrodite said about his feelings for Jackson. He could admit that he thought Jackson was attractive, but he didn't know if he actually had deeper feelings for him other than friendship. Looking over at the younger, Mark could tell that he was probably going to be proven wrong in the near future.

Jackson looked over at him then, sensing his gaze and smiled, making Mark smile back and look down at his food as he got lost in his thoughts again.

Even if it were to be true that he had feelings for Jackson, he didn't want to act on it because they were friends. He didn't want to mess that up.

With a drawn out sigh, Mark glanced up when there was a loud noise, then a high pitched yelp before Yugyeom ran into the cafeteria with a fireball hurling his way.

“You'd think that Yug would have learned his lesson by now not to mess with Jinyoung.” Jackson chuckled, watching as the youngest made a beeline towards them.

“He's just a kid. He doesn't really know any better.” Mark mumbled back, smiling as Yugyeom ran over and attempted to hide behind the table.

“What did you do now, Yug?” Jackson inquired, an amused smile on his face.

“I didn't do anything! I was just going to go to the lake after my talk with Poseidon and he just snapped as I was the first to see him.” Yugyeom pouted, watching Jinyoung as he grew closer.

Mark opened his mouth to say something, but BamBam suddenly materialized next to Yugyeom, grabbing his arm with a wink at them and disappearing again, taking the youngest with him.

“I'll never get used to that.” Mark muttered.

Jackson laughed softly, agreeing before turning to look at Jinyoung, who had given up on Yugyeom, sitting down across from the two.

Mark wondered how the talk went between Jinyoung and Hades, but figured they due to the way the younger was acting, he probably shouldn't ask.

“Mark hyung!”

Mark turned to the voice just in time to get an arm full of a laughing Youngjae. He chuckled softly at him, ruffling his hair.

“Apollo is so nice! He even gave me his little harp.” Youngjae beamed, holding out the instrument to let Mark see.

“That's good! I'm happy for you.” Mark responded, smiling as he pulled Youngjae to sit with them.

As Youngjae went on about the harp, Mark felt a small touch to his side. Looking over, he noticed that Jackson was smiling. He smiled as well and bumped his shoulder against the blonde’s, sighing happily.

He was very happy in his little group of friends, but now he kinda had to figure out his feelings for Jackson apparently. He was still sure about his feelings being friendly. But who knew what could happen along the way.

After a few minutes, Mark looked up to the windows to see that the sky was getting considerably darker. He didn't think much of it until lightning struck and a strange noise erupted, scaring him and everyone around them. Then came the crackle of the loud speaker above.

“All students must go to their dorms this instant. We have an emergency situation and we don't want you to get hurt. Go right now!” Seokjin's normally calm voice called in panic before the loud speaker cut off.

Mark jumped up out of his seat, about to rush to find Yugyeom until he noticed that BamBam had popped back through the cafeteria to tell him he already had Yugyeom in his room before popping back out. Feeling a touch at his hand, Mark looking down to see that Jackson had grabbed his hand and was now dragging him out of the cafeteria.

“What the hell is going on?” Jackson asked, tugging Mark to follow him.

“I don't know. Must be something bad.” Mark responded watching out the windows in the hallway as they walked.

The sky was completely black, the wind looking like it was going to rip everything apart. But what really got his attention was that someone was coming out of the blackness, walking with a calmness that would be scary.

“Who is that?” Mark asked softly, stopping his walk and making Jackson stop as well.

Jackson squinted as he looked to where Mark was currently staring, blinking slightly.

“I have no idea. But I don't think we should be standing here.” Jackson answered.

As if hearing the conversation, the man looked up at them, but what made Mark gasp was the fact that his eyes were pure white with no color. And his hair was jet black, making him look like a ghost compared with his pale skin.

“Mark?” Jackson nudged the older, but Mark wasn't paying attention. Everything around him felt distant as soon as the man looked at him.

A few seconds later, the man smirked and Mark started screaming, holding his head and falling to his knees. Somehow the barrier around him had broken and he could feel the emotions of the man. But it was all cold and empty, to which he didn't know why it would hurt so much.

“Mark!” Jackson's panicked voice yelled in his ear, hands going to his shoulders.

“J-Jackson.” Mark whimpered, one of his hands going from his head to Jackson's hand, squeezing tightly.

“Youngjae, go get some help right now!” Jackson yelled to the younger.

Mark heard the footsteps of Youngjae running off before he struggled to get back to his feet, but was knocked back down when another wave of the ugly emotion hit him straight on.

“H-He broke the barrier.” Mark tried to say clearly, but he clenched his jaw as the pain was beginning to be too much.

' Mark Tuan, you are quite interesting.’

The voice hit him with the exact same force as the emotion, making him stumble to the ground, breathing heavily.

He could feel Jackson surrounding him, and he could hear a lot of other voices near him as well, but once the emotion hit him again, along with the other emotions hitting him too hard, he blacked out within seconds. The last thing he heard was the laughter in his head.


	10. Chapter Ten (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter of the previous chapter. About Jackson's meeting.

Jackson watched as Mark walked into the room that he would be meeting Aphrodite in, smiling to himself before he turned to look at Seokjin.

“Okay, Jackson. Zeus is waiting for you in the locker room.” Seokjin announced, smiling at him as he gestured towards the door he mentioned. 

Nodding, Jackson straightened himself and strode over to the locker room door, pushing it open and stepping over the threshold as he looked around for the God he was descended from.

Shifting to the right, Jackson glanced over just in time to duck when a lightning bolt hurtled towards him, only to smack into the wall behind him with a deafening crack seconds after he had ducked. He glanced at the wall with wide eyes before turning to look over at the back lockers, having to squint slightly due to the brightness.

“Mind lowering the brightness?” He asked, raising a hand to shield his eyes from the bright light.

A deep chuckle from the brightness could be heard before it dimmed to just an outline against Zeus’ body. Jackson dropped his hand and stood up, shifting a little before he smiled a little.

“You sure do know how to make an entrance.” He grumbled, moving over and sitting down on the bench in front of the God.

“Yes, well someone has to be good at grand entrances.” Zeus responded, a broad smile on his face and sharp canines twinkling.

Jackson just shook his head and looked away, not entirely fond of being in the proximity of the guy he was descended from. Sure, the guy was cool and all, but it wasn’t when you were a distant relative of him.

Zeus must have felt Jackson’s heistance, having opted to stay in silence for a few silent minutes before he too sat down on the bench opposite Jackson. He looked so awkward sitting there that it made Jackson laugh under his breath, having to clear his throat in order to hide it.

“Have you been doing well in your classes?” The God spoke up then, prompting Jackson to look up at the man.

“Good. My favorite is the class where we practice and develop our gifts. Mine isn’t anything much.” Jackson shrugged, biting his lip.

“You don’t have to worry. Your gift is electricity right? Don’t doubt yourself, Jackson. Plus, you may even surprise yourself one of these days once you fully develop your gift.” Zeus comforted, smiling that broad smile gain.

Jackson stared at him with narrowed eyes, wondering what the hidden meaning behind the God’s words were, but he guessed that he would just have to find out himself later on.

“Also, I talked with Aphrodite earlier. Seems to me that there’s a hidden romance going on between you and that boy Mark?” Zeus questioned, his smile narrowing into a smirk.

Jackson looked up sharply, his eyes wide and mouth open from the shock of the words. He sputtered for a few seconds before finally he calmed himself down and shook his head.

“T-There’s nothing going on between Mark and I!” Jackson exclaimed, shaking his head once more.

Zeus hummed, his eyes scanning Jackson briefly before he chuckled, shaking his head as well before leaning forward to pat Jackson on the shoulder.

“I figured you’d react that way. No worries, child. You’ll realize it soon enough.” He whispered.

Jackson opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the bell above. He looked up at the ceiling before glancing back over at Zeus, who smiled before standing up.

“I think that’s our cue to leave now. It was nice to talk to you Jackson. Say hello to your mother for me whenever you can, and don’t ever hesitate to reach out to me in your thoughts if you ever want to talk. I’ll be here.” Zeus announced, smiling gently.

Jackson hummed in acknowledgement, standing up and shaking the God’s hand and watching as the man slowly disappeared in a blinding light.

Blinking away the spots in his eyes, Jackson turned and left the locker room, glancing over to see Mark coming out of the room that he was in.

He smiled as he wandered over to him, glancing over his features quietly. Even he had to admit that Mark really was beautiful. After having found out about Mark’s gifts, he always made sure to keep his emotions on a low volume as to not hurt the older, since Mark had said that he was a loud person even when it comes to his emotions.

He honestly had no idea why he always allowed Mark to experiment his other gift on him during class, but he just thought he was being a really good friend to the older.

He thought back to what Zeus had said. Could he really like Mark? He couldn’t tell. He had only known him for a short time during their stay at the academy. He’ll just let it play out and see what happens.

Running a hand through his hair, he threw an arm around Mark’s shoulders and smiled at the older, chuckling lightly.

“How was it?” He asked, smiling.

“Fine.” Mark mumbled gently.

“Alright, how about you and I head over to the cafeteria to eat some food? I’m starving.” Jackson responded.

With a nod, Mark shifted behind Jackson before jumping onto his back, causing Jackson to make a noise of surprise as he reached behind him to wrap his hands around Mark’s thighs to keep him steady. And with a chuckle, he headed over to the cafeteria.

The problem to possibly liking Jackson was that he had no idea how Mark could possibly feel about him. And then there’s the fact that Mark could feel how he felt if he accidentally projected it too loudly. But with Mark using a shield over himself, he should be safe. He just didn’t really want to act on the feelings if they progressed, since he honestly didn’t want to ruin the friendship they had.

So, he decided that he should just lay low and not act on anything unless there was actual progress between the two.


	11. Chapter Ten (Part 2)

When Mark came to, he let out a groan when all he could feel was emotion after emotion hitting him from all sides. It was all too much and it felt as if he couldn't breathe. He struggled to sit up, but hands were placed on his shoulders as he was laid back down.

"You need to rest, Mark hyung." A distant voice said, or at least it sounded like it was far away.

Looking around in search of the owner of the voice, Mark noticed that Jackson was standing over him with worried eyes. He blinked, letting out another groan of pain as a wave of emotion hit him.

"It's best not to be too close to him right now, Jackson. The barrier is down and he can feel everyone's emotions. It's painful for him and I need to help him put the barrier up again." Another voice chimed in. Jonghyun.

Jackson looked like he was about ready to protest, but then he closed his mouth and nodded, moving out of Mark's line of sight, to which Mark didn't particularly like because he wanted Jackson close to him. After a few minutes, Mark couldn't feel Jackson's emotions. He had put an invisible barrier around his own emotions to help Mark.

Jonghyun then came into Mark's view next, having taken hold of his hand in a gentle grasp and smiling at him.

"W-What's going on?" Mark asked, closing his eyes as he tried to concentrate on putting his barrier back up.

"We're all trying to think of something to do while the situation at hand is currently happening. This is the first time in years that someone came to the school terrorizing everyone and we're just trying to get everybody to calm down." Jonghyun mumbled, glancing to the side window for a moment before shutting the blinds.

"Who is that person? He was powerful enough to break my barriers." Mark commented, staring at Jonghyun.

Jonghyun hesitated for a moment or two before he let out a sigh, helping Mark sit up properly and handing him some water.

"That was Oh Sehun. He is the descendant of Madusa and much, much worse. He was kicked out of the academy several years ago due to him using his gifts to do bad. And before he left, he swore that he would come back and destroy everyone." Jonghyun explained.

Mark stared at him before sighing, thinking that he would never really get used to everything happening at the academy, and now they were all pretty much in danger. He perked up slightly a moment later, a gasp escaping him.

"He knew my name. Before I passed out earlier, his voice was in my head and he said my name." He spoke up.

Jonghyun looked at him, eyes narrowed before he started pacing back and forth, a look of disbelief on his face as he seemed to realize something.

"What is it?" Jackson asked, having gotten up out of his seat in order to lean next to the bed Mark was laying in.

"Sehun knew Mark's name somehow. I think it may because of something five years ago. A student that had a gift of telling the future was saying something about Sehun's undoing." Jonghyun paused and then turned to stare right at Mark.

"What?" He asked, voice quiet.

"The student said your name, Mark. He was telling Sehun that his undoing was going to be caused by a student named Mark Tuan. That's why he's here. To try to stop his undoing." 

Mark stared at his professor with wide eyes, opening his mouth and closing it, not knowing what to say to that. Jackson thankfully could tell how Mark was in that moment and decided to speak for him.

"How the hell is Mark going to be the undoing of that evil bastard?" 

Jonghyun looked between Mark and Jackson before he sighed, shaking his head with a wary look in his eyes.

"That, I don't know." Jonghyun whispered, speaking honestly.

Within the next few seconds, there was a loud crashing sound in the corridor outside the room they were in and Mark jumped, looking towards the door and listening as a few pairs of footsteps ran into the room.

"Mark!" A voice yelled. It was Youngjae.

Youngjae opened the door and shut it once more once inside, running over and pulling Mark into the tightest hug he could manage.

"I'm so glad you're okay, hyung! Everything is in chaos around the academy. Head Master Lee is trying to get everyone to calm down while the guy is standing outside as if he's waiting for something." Youngjae said, sticking to Mark's side as he let go of him a little.

Mark shared a wary look with Jonghyun and Jackson, who just looked helplessly back to him without anything to say. There wasn't anything to say at this moment. He was still in shock that he would even be Sehun's undoing. How in the world would he be powerful enough to kill Sehun? He couldn't even control his own gifts.

He looked up again when the rest of the group walked in. Jinyoung first, then Jaebum. Following them were Yugyeom and BamBam. They looked visibly shaken and when they noticed Mark was awake, they all looked to relax a little.

'Mark Tuan.'

Mark flinched, letting out a soft complaint as he held his head. Jackson looked at him with concern, silently asking if he was alright.

'Come down here and talk to me, Mark. I won't bite.' The voice in his head spoke, a sinister laugh following after his words.

"Sehun's talking to me. He's telling me to go down there and talk to him." Mark whispered, wincing in pain.

Youngje frowned, silently placing his fingers against Mark's temple. A few seconds later, the pain in Mark's head went away and smiled gratefully at his friend.

"I'm going down there with you. I'm not about to let you face that jerk alone, Mark." Jackson said, determination in his eyes.

Mark was about to say something in protest, but was interrupted when the rest of his friends stepped forward.

"We're going with you too. I don't want my newest friend to stand against something alone." BamBam said, voice surprisingly soft as he smiled.

Jinyoung and Jaebum both nodded in silent agreement while Yugyeom made a noise of his own agreement.

Mark looked at all his friends and smiled, getting off the bed and sighing a moment later.

"Okay, let's do this."


	12. Chapter Eleven

Mark felt it when they arrived down to the front entrance hallway of the academy. He could feel darkness that had a sort of pull towards him, but he knew that he wouldn't ever go to the dark side and become like Oh Sehun. He stepped off the last step and looked up at the intruder that called to him.

“Hello, Mark.” Sehun greeted, smirking deviously.

Mark stood his ground, reminding himself that he needed to be brave and face Sehun like a warrior. The only problem was that the barrier was withering slightly and all he felt from Sehun was emptiness. He had no feelings, just a pure empty body full of only evil.

“Sehun.” Mark greeted in response, stopping a few feet away from the man with his friends standing around him.

Mark watched as Sehun’s white eyes slid over his friends and he could hear BamBam whispering to Yugyeom about how the man looked like a creature from the Japanese horror movies. He knew a second later that Sehun heard the comment as his stare stopped on BamBam.

“BamBam. Dionysus’ descendant and the one he talks highly of when it comes to being just like him.” Sehun said, though his words sounded like they were a hiss.

Mark saw out of the corner of his eye how BamBam tensed up when he was singled out and he glared at Sehun, stepping forward but not going any further when he felt Jackson grab his hand. He could feel an electrical current running through Jackson’s body and knew that Jackson was prepared for anything as he was basically charging up for a possible fight.

“You requested to talk to me, Sehun. Don’t talk to my friends.” Mark spoke up, looking at the dark tendrils that seemed to leech onto Sehun. He wondered silently if Sehun was some sort of demon.

Sehun turned his white eyes back onto Mark, the smirk turning into a wide smile as he stepped towards Mark in a slow, creeping walk.

“Yes, Mark. I did come here to talk to you. And I'm sure your teacher filled you in on why I'm here.” Sehun commented, tilting his head as the swirls of black started to grow behind the man.

“That I'm your undoing apparently? Yeah, he told me.” Mark replied, watching the darkness that enveloped Sehun with wary eyes.

Sehun laughed, the sound mocking and emotionless. It made Mark take an automatic step back because he felt absolutely nothing from the man except for a wall of emptiness that the other was trying to shove at him through the new barrier he had put up.

Feeling a hand squeezing his own, Mark chanced a glance over his shoulder to see Jackson staring at Sehun with narrowed eyes and a determined look set in his face. He smiled a little and looked back to Sehun when he made a thoughtful noise.

“I would explain everything leading up to this very moment, but that is a long story. So I may as well show you.” Sehun said, staring at Mark with shining white eyes.

Before Mark could question what it was that the man was talking about, a part of Sehun’s shadow came rushing towards him and he let out a gasp when he was surrounded by darkness seconds later.

~

_Mark looked around when light broke into the darkness, having to shield his eyes from the brightness as he walked forward. He looked around when he heard laughing, noticing that there were different groups of people standing around talking to each other._

_“Where am I?” He asked aloud, confused._

_“Doesn't the school look familiar to you, Mark? You're at Olympus Academy. Twenty years ago.” Sehun's voice spoke before he appeared from behind a tree to face Mark._

_Mark looked at him, surprised to see that he didn't look like a demon anymore and instead looked normal. His eyes were a hazel-brown and his hair was blonde with a few red streaks through it. So this is what he looked like before he went to the dark side._

_“Why did you bring me here?” Mark asked, moving his eyes away from Sehun to look at the people roaming around. He knew they were in some kind of vision since nobody seemed to notice the two of them standing in the courtyard._

_“To show you why you are my undoing, my dear.” Sehun replied, a boyish smirk appearing on his lips._

_A few seconds later, Mark went from being outside and into a dorm room. He stumbled a little due to the travel knocking him off balance and looked around. He could see some old band poster that he didn't recognize taped to the walls. When he heard voices, he looked over to see two people talking. One guy had really big doe like eyes and the other looked like a younger version of Sehun._

_“That's Luhan. He was the love of my life when I was at this school.” Sehun said from behind him._

_“Was?” Mark asked, not being able to help the question from coming out._

_“He died trying to save me from myself.” The other commented, not saying anything more._

_Mark shifted uncomfortably as he watched the young Sehun and Luhan converse with each other. The situation didn't seem all that good._

_“So you're just going to believe what Changmin says? Sehun, the guy is a freak.” Luhan said, shaking his head with a sigh._

_“I do believe what he says, Luhan. I need to stop this Mark kid when he comes to this school in twenty years.” The young Sehun said, voice clear._

_Mark watched as Luhan threw his hands up in a fit of frustration before storming out the door, slamming it behind himself. He turned his eyes back to the young Sehun and watched as he sat down on the bed with his head in his hands, looking conflicted with himself._

_The next location Mark was sent to was the school hall, which looked a lot different than it did now. He looked around until he saw Sehun running up to a different guy with Luhan screaming after him._

_“Changmin! I need the name of the kid’s parents.” Sehun said, panting a little._

_Changmin looked at Sehun with grey eyes, his mouth in a firm line as he shook his head._

_“I can only give you so much information. To find out the names of the parents, you’ll have to find that out yourself.” He said, turning around as if he were going to start walking away._

_Sehun let out a growl of frustration and raised his hands just as dark tendrils of shadows started forming. He pushed his hands out and Mark watched as the darkness swirled towards Changmin until a bright light shot towards the tendrils, Luhan appearing suddenly._

_The image suddenly went away and Mark was in the gym looking at a room full of students. He noticed the young Sehun off to himself talking to someone in the shadows. He moved forward to take a look, but stopped when he noticed a snake slithering up to the unknown figure and curling around her._

_Medusa._

_“So this Changmin boy had a vision into the future and said that a boy named Mark was to be your undoing?” A croaky voice asked and Mark suppressed a shiver at how cold the voice sounded._

_“Yes. He said he saw that Mark was brighter than any light he has seen before and that light will help him beat me.” Sehun said and Mark noticed that his eyes had already begun to turn white in the pupils._

_“My dearest and favorite boy, you know what you shall do then.” Medusa replied, one long nail appearing from the shadows to run along Sehun’s cheek._

_“I must kill Mark’s parents so that he will never be born.” Sehun said in a whisper, a smile appearing as he then started to laugh._

_Mark blinked and they were back in the courtyard as if nothing had happened, turning around to look at Sehun who had apparently gotten closer to him._

_“You failed in killing my parents.” Mark mumbled, speaking matter of factly._

_“Yes, seems I did. I didn’t try though because what’s the fun in that when I can wait twenty years to kill the boy of my undoing face to face?” Sehun asked, laughing._

_Mark took a step back when Sehun stepped forward, clenching his hands into fists as he looked around for an escape._

_“Do you ever miss Luhan?” He asked suddenly, looking into Sehun’s white eyes. He wanted to distract him so that he could get the other to drop the vision so they could go back into the real world._

_Sehun stopped walking as the question was asked, his eyes narrowing slightly before he chuckled._

_“Really, Mark? You’re going to ask about some person who doesn’t even matter to me anymore?” He asked, clicking his tongue with a shake of his head._

_Mark stood his ground and opened the barrier, trying not to flinch at the onslaught of feelings pushing at him. He closed his eyes and concentrated, pulling an emotion from deep in his heart and pushing it outwards towards Sehun. He opened his eyes to see Sehun flinch, pausing in whatever it was he was about to do._

_“What are you doing, child?” Sehun spat, moving towards him._

_“I’m making you do something you probably never did before. I’m making you feel some emotion.” Mark replied._

_Just as he said that, he pulled up the image of Luhan in his head and pushed the feeling of love at Sehun. He pushed it so hard that it had Sehun falling backwards and into a hole of blackness._

_~_

“Mark!”

Mark opened his eyes to see Jackson standing in front of him looking concerned along with his friends standing around as well. Once they saw that he was awake, they all gave a collective sigh of relief.

“Now, I find that a little unfair of you.”

Mark looked around Jackson to look at Sehun, who looked considerably shaken but not enough to actually stop him.

He shook his head and moved around Jackson so that he could face Sehun fully, looking him over for a second before he let out a chuckle.

“Life isn’t fair, Sehun. Why don’t you get over what Changmin said and just move on?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sehun let out a growl and started charging towards Mark with the darkness spreading around him and going for Mark. But before anything could touch him, a fire blast went by his head and hit the darkness, making it launch away and back towards Sehun.

Sehun turned his eyes onto Jinyoung and smirked, starting to laugh menacingly.

“Well, this should be fun.”


End file.
